First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is now the third story to my series. Not sure if I should end it with this or not yet. Well the title pretty much says it all. What comes after marriage in the rhyme? Hmmm.EO and BC.
1. Chapter 1

First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes…

This is now the third story to my series. Not sure if I should end it with this or not yet. Well the title pretty much says it all. What comes after marriage in the rhyme? Hmmm.

Olivia is in the bathroom after taking a pregnancy test. She is just standing there and then the phone rings.

Olivia: Stabler!

Casey: Wow. It sounds awesome when you say it.

Olivia: Thanks Case. What's up with you?

Casey: Brian and I were talking and we getting married too.

Olivia: I am so happy for you guys.

Casey: Is Elliot there?

Olivia: No he is still at work. H should be home soon though. I will tell him the good news.

Casey: Ok Liv. Thanks. Talk to you later.

Olivia: See you.

Olivia didn't want to tell just Casey. She wanted to tell everyone her good news at once. She wanted to tell Elliot first though.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot comes home and they eat dinner. They get some coffee and they sit next to the roaring fire curled up together in a blanket.

Olivia: Elliot there is something that I need to tell you.

Elliot: What is it Liv?

Olivia: I'm pregnant Elliot.

Elliot: What? Oh-My-Gosh. That is wonderful sweetie. A baby. I can't believe it.

Olivia: I know I am so excited too.

Elliot: When did you find out?

Olivia: Earlier today after I got home I took a test because I am already two weeks late and I just wanted to be sure.

Elliot: I love you so much Liv.

Olivia: I love you too Elliot.

They smiled at each other and went up to bed. Neither of them could sleep though the news was too exciting. They just sat up and talked about names and things that they would need to buy. Then they thought about how they were going to tell the team.

Olivia: How do you think we should tell them? When should we tell them?

Elliot: Stop worrying we have plenty of time to tell anyone and everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Olivia and Elliot walk into the precinct hand in hand. They are still not sure when to bring the baby news up but they promised that no matter when it was they would do it together.

Casey: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stabler.

Fin: How's it going guys?

Olivia: Fine Fin how are you.

Fin: I'm good.

It has been two weeks since the wedding and that is the first time that they came into work together. Olivia had been out of the office most of the time because she had to give up her lease on her apartment and pack her things to put in Elliot's and now her house.

John: Long time no see Mrs. S.

Olivia: Hey Munch. What's up?

Brian: We were going to go out for drinks tonight you guys want to come.

Olivia: I don't…

Elliot: (Whispering to Olivia) That may be a good time to tell them.

Olivia: Ok we're in.

Casey: All right!

Cregan: Elliot! (He waves him over into his office)

Elliot: Yeah!

Cregan: Shut the door.

Elliot: What's up?

Cregan: I know something I up and you and Olivia aren't saying anything about it. She would never turn down a night of drinking and partying and then take it back that quickly. Is she pregnant?

Elliot: Shhhhh. We are going to tell everyone tonight. I promised her.

Cregan: Ok then see you both tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at the bar everyone comes in and they all sit down at the bar to order.

Brian: Seven beers. My treat.

Olivia: Just a Diet Coke thanks.

Casey: What's the deal Liv?

Olivia: Ok well I guess this is a good a time as any.

Fin: What is it Liv?

Olivia: I'm pregnant!

Everyone cheers and each of them gives Olivia and Elliot a hug.

Casey: That is great news Liv. I am so happy for the both of you.

Brian: Yeah congrats guys.

Cregan: Here here!

Fin: Three cheers for the happy couple.

Everyone: Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Woohoo!

Elliot: I love this woman!

Olivia: …and I love you El.

They kiss and he hugs her.

Elliot: What is everyone standing around for? Let's get this party started!

Brian and Casey kiss and then they walk outside.

Casey: Hi.

Brian: Hi.

Casey: So how about Liv and El huh?

Brian: Yeah that is great.

Casey: What would you say if it got me thinking about us?

Brian: I would say why not. Let's do it. Let's get married real soon and start a family of our own.

They kiss and walk back into the bar. The rest of the night was a blast. Everyone danced and sung and carried on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Casey woke up to find rose peddles everywhere. Brian walks in with a tray of breakfast foods and sits it down on the bed next to Casey and then he sits down.

Brian: (Singing) "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. When I open my eyes and see your sweet face it's a good morning beautiful day."

Casey smiles and kisses Brian on his cheek. They eat their breakfast in bed and then get ready to go to work.

Casey: I will be in court all day so if you need me for anything just leave a message on my voicemail. Ok.

Brian: Sure babe. See you tonight.

They go on with their day and then Brian calls Elliot.

Elliot: Stabler.

Brian: I am going to surprise her tonight with a secret wedding and of course I want you and Liv to be there.

Elliot: Where is it going to be?

Brian: I am going to take her on a romantic carriage through New York that will end in front of Central Park where the ceremony will be held.

Elliot: That sounds awesome man. We'll be there.

Olivia: What's up?

Elliot: Brian and Casey are getting married tonight in Central Park. Casey doesn't know it yet so don't say anything.

Olivia: That is so romantic. (She gives Elliot an elbow to the ribs)

Elliot: What do you want from me? We got married Christmas Night for God sakes! Isn't that romantic enough for you?

Olivia kisses Elliot on the cheek and walks away. They go on with their day and Elliot and Olivia head home to get dressed and ready for the wedding. They go to Central Park to wait for Brian and Casey.

Olivia: Where do you think they are right now?

Elliot: Here they come!

They come riding up in a white carriage with red roses around the edges.

Casey: Oh-My-Gosh.

Brian: How 'bout it.

Casey smiled at Brian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They hop out of the carriage and they walk towards Olivia, Elliot and the Priest. The ceremony was beautiful. Just as they got to the bar to celebrate it started to rain.

Casey: I guess we are lucky, eh?

Brian: Right now I am the luckiest man alive.

They all smile at him and then him Casey get up to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elliot and Olivia come in hand in hand staring longingly into each other's eyes. Casey and Brian were sitting in a corner making out and Fin was staring in discussed at all of them.

Fin: Blah! They make me sick. All lovey dovey. Blah!

John: They look so cute.

Fin: Shut up! You got Alex!

John: You'll find someone Fin man.

Fin: Huh, and turn into them or worse you I don't think so.

Just then Alex walks in and goes over to John and kisses him.

Alex: Hey guys congrats on the wedding. Good show Brian.

Brian: Thanks Alex.

Olivia: So what are the plans for tonight?

John: Want to triple date?

Elliot: Sounds good to me. Dinner and a movie?

Casey: Sounds good to us.

That night they met at a restaurant and sat down to eat.

Olivia: So how is married life treating you two.

Casey: It is great!

John: What is up with Fin?

Elliot: What do you mean?

John: He seems to be uninterested in the whole having a relationship thing. He said that he found all of this morning disgusting.

Elliot: Maybe one of these nights we can set him up with someone.

Casey: That sounds like a great idea. I know someone at the DA's office that might be interested.

They raise their glasses and toast to it. Later though in the hospital Fin was waiting for the clear to go into a particular someone's room.

Doctor: You can go in now.

Fin: Thank you. Hey Monique. How are you doing today?

Monique Jeffries was in a coma after a tragic shooting that went really bad for the police involved. Fin went to visit her once in a while just to check up on her progress. Most days there wasn't any though.

Fin: We all miss you at SVU, Monique. I think miss you a lot.

He starts to cry softly and leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

The next Friday the three couples were planning on going out again. This time they had a friend for Fin. They didn't know Fin's reason for swearing off dating the first time they talked about it but they were going to find out very soon.

Fin: You what!

Casey: I set you up for tonight. Her name is Alex Borgia and she is real sweet girl. She is an ADA like me. You will like her, trust me.

Fin: No! I don't want to be set up! I don't want anyone! I have to go.

Olivia: You always go every day at the exact same time. Where do you run off to in such a hurry?

Fin: I visit a friend. She is in the hospital.

Olivia: Is she why you don't date.

Fin: Yeah, I guess she is.

Elliot: Who is she?

Fin: An old friend of all of ours. Monique Jeffries.

John: I thought I heard that she died.

Fin: No, she is in a coma at Mercy General.

Olivia: Oh-My-Gosh. How long has she been there?

Fin: She was shot about three years now. She never woke up after her surgery. Even after she left SVU her and I kept in touch. We dated a few times and then she went on that stupid case chasing those gangs of druggies into that warehouse.

Alex: So they did the same thing for Monique as they did for me. They kept her identity and whereabouts secret.

Fin: Yeah, but a friend owed me one and that's how I've known all this time.

John: Come on. We'll all go and see her.

They go to the hospital and go into Monique's room. She is just lying there lifeless and pale. Fin goes and sits down next to her like he always does and the others stand around her bed.

Fin: Hey Monique. The whole SVU team is here to see you today. How about that?

Just then Fin put his hand on the edge of the bed and Monique's hand reached out and squeezed his tightly.

Fin: Monique!

Slowly but surely she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Fin. Then she looked around at everyone else. She still didn't say a word but they knew that they were all there to see her and that they were happy to see that she was ok.

Olivia: Hey Monique, remember me.

She shook her head as to say yes and she looked at her left hand and made a motion as to point at her wedding ring.

Olivia: Yeah, El and I got married this past Christmas.

She smiled in approval. Then she looked at Brian and Casey.

Brian: Us too!

They all spent hours telling Monique about everything she had missed over the years. Then as they were leaving she gave everyone a hug then her and Fin shared a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

After several weeks of speech and physical therapy Monique was almost completely back to her old self again. Fin helped her remember things about her past and the others helped in any other ways they could. Now that Monique was around Fin seemed more relaxed and happy. They all went out on a regular basis and had many fun times together. Fin and Monique became very close and soon there after moved in together. Monique knew the whole time that Fin had been there and cared about her. It was now her turn to show how much she cared about him. But when there is a sappy love story ready to begin in my stories you all should know by now that something is bound to go wrong. HORIBBLY!

Cregan: There is someone out there killing off cops for sport and the whole NYPD is on the case. I know it sounds like I am putting you all at risk but this is what they call a suicide mission. No matter what you all have to watch each other's backs and never go out on duty alone. We don't know who this guy is or who his next target might be.

Elliot: What do we know about this guy so far except that he kills cops for the sheer joy of it?

John: He leaves no prisoners. No one he has targeted is alive to tell us who he is or what he looks like.

Little did they know that this was a man they had dealt with before. He has stalked and targeted one of their own and now he wants revenge on the rest who put him away.

Olivia: It is getting late El and I am exhausted.

Elliot: Ok Liv honey let's go. See you guys tomorrow.

They walk out to Elliot's car and he kisses her softly.

Elliot: Don't worry babe. I won't let anything bad happen to you.

They get home and go up to their bedroom. Elliot goes over to the stereo and turns it on. The song that was playing was "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Elliot takes Olivia's hand in his and he pulls her close. As they dance to the music Olivia puts her head on Elliot's chest and she can hear the calm, gentle beating of his heart. She smiles to herself and then looks up at him. He slowly pulls away and kneels down. He lifts her shirt to just above her stomach and kisses her growing belly softly.

Elliot: I love you and I will never let you go. The person who is doing these horrible things will have to get through me if they ever come after you.

Olivia: You are my Knight in Shining Armour Elliot. You are brave and strong and I am proud to be your wife. I love you, always and forever.

They go to bed and in the middle of the night the phone begins to ring. Olivia sits up and answers it.

Olivia: Stabler.

There was no answer.

Olivia: Hello.

Eerily Familiar Voice: I wasn't expecting you to answer, Olivia. So, you and Elliot, eh? That is a great match. I am happy for the both of you. Don't hang up I want to tell you something. I am the one killing all of your little cop friends. It is your entire fault Olivia. You just had to go and ruin our relationship by having me arrested. Well guess what? I'm back and I'm after your husband next and then you. Good night Olivia.

The man hangs up and Olivia sits up in bed looking more than terrified.

Elliot: Who was that?

She didn't answer she was still in shock.

Elliot: What's wrong sweetie? What happened? Who was on the phone?

Olivia: Do you remember the man who stalked me a while ago? (She still had a blank stare on her face)

Elliot: Yeah, what about him?

Olivia: He is the one doing all of this. He is killing all of the police until there is no one left except me. He said that you're next Elliot! (Starting to cry)

Elliot: No matter what happens, I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia and Elliot went to the office the next day to tell Cregan about the phone call. Olivia told him everything that she knew about the man and reminded him of what had happened before. She was scared for her husband's life, her life, and the life of their unborn child. She didn't know what to do about the whole thing. She felt helpless and useless to the fact that this guy was after her and they all knew it. They all had to protect each other and especially her, but how?

Just then John comes running in screaming and almost in tears.

Cregan: John, what's wrong?

John: Fin and Monique, dead! (Sounding out of breath)

Olivia: What? Oh-My-God! What have I done to deserve this Hell?

Elliot took Olivia into his arms and held her tight. They both started to cry.

Just then Casey runs in screaming and crying hysterically.

Casey: Someone shot Brian! He's dead! Brian is dead! (She falls into Don's arms)

Alex: What is going on? (She runs over to John and holds him)

Olivia: This is my entire fault! If I hadn't…

Elliot: Don't even think that way! You did nothing wrong! Everything will be ok! It will all be over soon…

Phone ringing

They let the answering machine pick it up.

Voice: I'm going to get you all! You will all pay for what you did to me! Especially you Liv! Killing those three was just the beginning! Why don't you, your husband and your boss meet me at the old abandoned warehouse on 56th.

Olivia: We have to go or he will come here and I don't think that would be such a good idea. He could do more damage here than he could there. We have no choice.

They go to the warehouse and go inside.

Elliot: We're here! Now what do you want?

They here a gunshot and Olivia looks over at Don. He falls to the ground and she runs over to him. He is short of breath but still coherent.

Cregan: I love you Olivia. You are my little girl. I love… (He dies)

She cries over his body and then hears another gunshot behind her. She looks back to see Elliot falling to his knees and then on his side.

Voice: Now it's just you and me Liv!

Just then Elliot lifts his arm and head slowly as to not be detected and shoots his gun.

Elliot: I don't think so. (He collapses back)

Olivia rushes over to him and lifts his head on to her lap.

Olivia: Don't leave me Elliot! I can't have our baby without you. Our baby boy can't live without his father. He needs you. I need you. Hang on.

Sirens.

Olivia: There is the ambulance Elliot. They're here to take you to the hospital. Everything is going to be ok.


End file.
